List of video games endorsed by haikuers
Here's a list of games that haikuers play. All of them. Flappy Bird Flappy Bird is an EVIL game created by Dong aka the devil. Dong is not to be confused with Donkey Kong. It stars a bird who flies while avoiding pipes. On February 8, Dong said he's gonna get rid of the game, with heavy backslash. It died one day later. Version Flappy Bird came into the area quite like the wrecking ball did. For some reason many people all throughout the land of real life decided "I want to download this!" and so they did. The game looks similar to parts of the Mario series but instead of a pudgy red plumber with an Italian accent and his slightly taller green brother it stars a weird-looking bird. There are green pipes but instead of going up and down them to collect coins the bird just needs to avoid them. That's it, tap and avoid. Might as well call this game Tappy Bird. However while the world played this game the creator did not like the popularity and took it down, some happy, some deeply hurt, some still wondering what the entire thing was. By what some websites are showing there may or may not be a phone on eBay with the program inside it being sold for at least $90 Million. How desperate people can be. There is now a rumor going around that someone tried to copy the game but instead of a bird it stars a fish, therefore it takes place underwater and is called Splashy Fish. Pokemon As said back in the fad page there are many people on the website who are interested in the video game series known as Pokemon. At least everyone will know Pikachu for sure unless they lived in an area that could not get popular culture into their skull. The more current games in the main series are X and Y which the members are at various stages of playing, some even sharing what they have done and few might also be theorizing about the combined version if we are to get one. If we do will it be Pokemon Z or X2 and Y2? It is not just the more recent additions to the series that are being played, if you look closely you will see we have those going 1-5 generations back or even playing fan-created and/or badly translated gems that people with game creating skills went off to make. The haikuers may have even tried to do it themselves at one point, that shows how much this game collection is loved. Recently, Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire made these people pray to the Hoenn region. Final Fantasy Another long running title with a lot of spin-offs, well-known but probably not to the extent of the Pocket Monsters. I guess a simple way to put it is you get a small group of heroes and head off and the enchanted adventure to save their magical world from some evil beasts. I believe the newest one to the series that some of them are bound to be playing is known as Bravely Default. Pop'n Music There's already a big page for this so let us make it simple. The Japanese side had their fun and now the English speakers with an interest in this lesser known arcade box have been trying to learn what they can and hope an expert will make themselves known to see what they know and what was missed. Super Smash Bros. A crossover title where many of Nintendo's characters all join together to battle it out. A fourth title in the series is out with many hints alongside DLC predictions being creating every now and then and the question of "If this was the roster would you be happy with it?" Melee was so infamous it has gained it's own page on the wiki. It is a religious prayer to pray to this game. Transformice Get the cheese Nintendo Series' Besides Pokemon there is a variety of other series' Nintendo has in this part of the world that the members have been known to like. *Mario-As said up above this game is about the adventures of a plumber and his brother as they go off to save the Princess known as Peach Toadstool from Bowser in an alternate dimension version of our planet known as the Mushroom World. However there is a wide variety of spin-offs which instead of the rescue mission has the well known characters doing mini-games, cart racing, sports, and a whole lot of other fun and crazy things. They also did a basketball game. Two of them. And they are praised by slammers and jammers. This is what Space Jam does to you. *Donkey Kong-I can't think of anything so I have to copypaste the rap: **So they're finally here, performing for you If you know the words, you can join in too Put your hands together, if you want to clap As we take you through this monkey rap Huh!! DK! Donkey Kong!! He's the leader of the bunch, you know him well He's finally back to kick some tail His Coconut Gun can fire in spurts If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt He's bigger, faster, and stronger too He's the first member of the DK crew Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! DK! Donkey Kong is here! This Kong's got style, so listen up dudes She can shrink in size, to suit her mood She's quick and nimble when she needs to be She can float through the air and climb up trees If you choose her, you'll not choose wrong With a skip and a hop, she's one cool Kong Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! He has no style, he has no grace This Kong has a funny face He can handstand when he needs to And stretch his arms out, just for you Inflate himself just like a balloon This crazy Kong just digs this tune Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! DK! Donkey Kong is here! He's back again and about time too And this time he's in the mood He can fly real high with his jetpack on With his pistols out, he's one tough Kong He'll make you smile when he plays his tune But Kremlings beware 'cause he's after you Huh! DK! Donkey Kong! Huh! Finally, he's here for you It's the last member of the DK crew This Kong's so strong, it isn't funny Can make a Kremling cry out for mummy Can pick up a boulder with relative ease Makes crushing rocks seem such a breeze He may move slow, he can't jump high But this Kong's one hell of a guy Huh! C'mon Cranky, take it to the fridge! Walnuts, peanuts, pineapple smells Grapes, melons, oranges and coconut shells Ahh yeah!! (repeat) **It also has a TV series. Get ready to be showered in coconut cream pies. *Legend of Zelda-Similar to Mario this can also be seen as the princess-saving story. However the game stars one of many versions in different areas of a boy in Peter Pan-esque clothing named Link on his journey to save whatever Zelda of that era. As the games progressed Zelda became braver and wanted to help Link in battle, mainly with incredible archery abilities. The game also has three timelines/alternate universes that the order of the games and what order or plane they are part of is all over the place. *Kid Icarus-In "Of Myths and Monsters" it might of shown the main character falling after getting too close to the sun but this is not the story of a boy who died after not listening to his father's words. Instead we meet Pit, a young angel boy who has deep connections with Palutena and must stop Medusa. Palutena is also known for his gassy farts at Pit in her own fanfic. *Metroid-This series is about a bounty hunter named Samus Aran and her adventures through space. And Ridley. And Metroids can't crawl. *Kirby-A pink blob thing inhales and copies everything in sight AND HE CAN DEFEAT ALL THESE CREEPY FINAL BOSSES, WITH HIS FUCKING WEAPONS. AND DEFEATS THEIR EDGIER COUNTERPARTS AGAIN IN RECENT GAMES. ALL BY HIS FUCKING ABILITIES. King Dedede rules over Dream Land and is the antihero of Nintendo. And the godly Meta Knight. It has its own anime AND ITS SO GOD DAMN GOOD, AND ITS THE ONLY GOOD WORK 4KIDS DID. Kirby also sucks in Smash, especially Melee. It is okay if you do not like some of these games, we were not made to like everything. Love, hate, or indifferent respect how others may feel about them and do not try to create upsetting scenes. For what if they found the thing you dearly loved and did what you are attempting on them? They are big people and strong, you be happy and let them be happy. EXPAND DONG Garfield Cart A new cart racing game modeled after Mario Cart. It's one of the better clones out there. Category:Haikulture